A girl out of time: Hogwarts
by Ailin Revan
Summary: Follow Harry Potter and his 'sister' Higurashi Sora through their adventures at Hogwarts. Powerful!Independant!Harry, Confused!Voldemort Manipulative!Dumbledore, Dumbles & Ron, Ginny bashing. warning: possible slash in later chapters
1. Prologue

**[Disclaimer: I do not own neither Harry Potter, nor InuYasha. I do, however, own Higurashi Sora]**

**Prologue.**

**~The dreadful Halloween.~**

It was Halloween 1981, Lily Potter and her friend, Higurashi Sakuya were at home alone with their children, while their husbands were out. The evening was progressing very nicely, when suddenly both women felt the wards fall.

"This is bad..." - said Sakuya-san, picking up her daughter - "Lily, we have to get out of here. Now."

The red haired woman hesitated - "Sakuya-chan, stop panicking, it maybe nothing..."

Yet her friend had more sense and simply more practice in living in war time: "No, Lils. Take the children upstairs and prepare the port-key, it won't hurt us to be cautious instead of careless."

Mrs Potter picked up her son and took little Sora from her mother: "Ok, just be quick yourself."

Sakuya smiled reassuringly and began approaching the door cautiously. Her senses were screaming 'danger', so she did the sensible thing and took off her glamour charms and the inhibitors with them and asked, from half way across the room, her voice calm, though inside she was shaking: "Who's there?"

Outside Voldemort paused. It was not a voice he recognized, yet the danger was too big to ignore, so he simply said: _"Bombarda!"_

Sakuya more sensed than heard the spell coming and ducked behind the sofa. When the door fell down and the man in black robes came inside, she stood up, glaring at him. Yet, when she realized who he was, glaring became more difficult, but not impossible. She swept a lock of her now violet hair out of her face and put her hands on her hips: "So, when did become a custom to enter in such a fashion?"

The Dark Lord gaped. He came here fully prepared to kill te Potters, but he never thought he'd encouter a youkai, for there was no doubt in his mind, that the woman, who was glaring at him, was indeed a youkai.

Sakuya narrowed her gorgeous silver eyes and repeated her question: "How dare you enter in such a fashion and what do you need here?" She kne that she had to be firm and hoped beyond anything, that Lily and the children managed to escape, though a cry from upstairs proved her wrong and she curse under her breath, taking a defensiv position.

The Lord's confusion was forgotten as a malicious grin spread on his face: "I've come for the Potter brat, out of the way if you value your life."

Higurashi-san bit her lip and wordlessly said her prayers: "I've lived a very long life and I'm not afraid to die, you won't pass by me easily."

The fight was intense and quite long. At one moment Sakuya found herself facing the door and to her horror her youkai sight made her able to see the dead figures of James Potter and her husband. This only served to fuel her rage, but in the end it was still not enough.

* * *

Voldemort stepped over the dead youkai and strode upstairs to his goal, limping slightly as he went. The room he found his victim in was a nursery. There, just in front of him stood Lily Potter and in the crib behind her were two children. He blinked, not understanding where the second child came from. Still, he decided to think about it later and spoke: "Give me the kid and I might spare your life..." Lily spat at him with a disgusted look on her face: "Just like you spared Sakuya? No, thanks. I prefer to die for my children." Lily, of course, had no death wish, but unlike herhusband, she loved her child and would never let any harm come to him. In horror she watched Voldemort, as he raised his wand impassively. The man spoke: "As you wish, cousin. _Avada Kedavra._" and with those two words Lillian Potter fell to the ground, dead, with an expression of fierce determination on her face.

The man quickly went up to the crib and studied the two infants. One was a girl with violet hair and silver eyes and the other was a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Voldemort nodded tohimself and pointed his wand at the boy. Another killing curse left his lips, only this time the results didn't turn out the way he espected. To his horror, his own spell hit the infant on the forehead and then swiftly rebounded on himself, ripping his sould out of the body and greatly weakened, the spirit o Voldemort fled the place.

So, when the Order of Phoenix and the aurors came back, they found four dead people, the house in ruins, a pile of ash that was once Voldemort and two infants, alive, just asleep. They were proclaimed the 'kids-that-lived' and were promptly carted off to the Dursleys, Lily's only living relatives.

**[A/N: I know, cliche... but it'll get more interesting in the near future... please, review....]**


	2. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: I do not own neither Harry Potter, nor InuYasha. I do, however, own Higurashi Sora**

**to Saturnblue: yes, Dumbledore is a very manipulative 'greater good' obsessed person. Sadly, Harry won't be going anywhere near Sengoku Jidai.... sorry... this isn't called "a girl out of time" for nothing...**

**to Painelust: thank you, nice to know i'm appreciated**

**to panther 73110: thank you, i'm really glad you like it..**

**Let the story begin!]**

**Chapter One.**

**~The Remarkable Birthday.~**

It was November the first, around 6am, when Petunia Dursley heard a child's cry. At first she thought it was her son, Dudley, but then she realized, that the sound was coming from outside. Being the curious woman that she was, Petunia quickly went and opened the front door. She was very surprised, to find a crib with to infants in it.

_"God, why would someone leave their kds here of all places?... But then again, I always wanted more children... maybe this is my chance..." - _with that she picked up the crib and took the kids to the kitchen, where she gave them some milk. It was then, that she noticed a letter inside of the crib. Petunia opened it with morbid curiousity and almost instantly wished she didn't, for she recognized the hand-writing of the headmaster from her sister's school. Still, she read the letter mouthing the words:

**_Dear Mrs Dursley,_**

**_I understand that you wanted to have nothing in common with our world, but after the events of last night, I'm afraid that's no longer possible. These children are Harry James Potter and his sister, Sora Sakuya Potter. With deep regret I have to inform you, that last night your sister and her husband were killed by he-who-must-not-be-named. He then tried to kill the children, but was unable to do so. Instead, his own killing curse destroyed him._**

At this point Petunia stopped, unable to read, as unwanted tears came to her eyes. Lily, her baby sister, was dead... and she even didn't have time to tell her how much she loved her, thathe was sorry about their arguments, that she was only jealous of her magic... She glanced at the two infants: "Well, then, I won't make the same mistake with you. I know you'll be m...magical... and I'm going to be there for you all the way." It never once occured to her, that her sister only had one child.

Of course, as they say - people plan, fate does... Even though Petunia did her best to give the kids love and care they needed, her husband, Vernon, was a totally different story. This human being, if you could call him that, was magicphobic(*) to the extreme... everything had to be ideally normal for him.... And, since the kids were as far from being 'normal' as possible, Vernon hated them.

**~10 years later~**

It was July, 31 and Sora was up before dawn. Why would an 11 year old girl wake up that early? Well... ever since the 'incident' several years ago, Sora did the chores as early as possible, to have time for daily physical exercises.

/flashback/

_Harry and Sora just turned seven and as naive as only children could be, Harry came up to their uncle and said: "Uncle Vernon, we've been really good this year, do we get to have our present?" _

_At that time Sora was busy with their chores, so she wasn't there to prevent what happened. When she heard the sound of someone crushing into the wall, she knew instantly just who it was._

/end flashback/

Sora winced in slight pain, as she scrubbed the dish: _"Damn it, if I ever find out who made the decision for us to stay here, I'll murder them... slowly and painfully... Why does aunt Petunia let him treat us this way? I know she likes us, at least a bit... Please, I so want to get out of this place..." _She cast a sidways glance at the clock and sighed: _"Only 7 am, I still have an hour before the mail arrives... Perfect. If I can catch aunt Petunia before Vernon comes down, we might be ale to get out of the house for the day... I'm so sick of it..." _- she was so concentrated on the dish, that she didn't even notice the deep growl that left her throat at the idea of spending another birthday doing chores.

While his sister was busy in the kitchen, Harry was weeding the garden, his mind was filled with equally nasty and gloomy thoughts. Suddenly he noticed movement in the grass. He froze and watched, his heart beating like crazy. And then a slightly hissy voice was heard:

**_- Crap... a human... Hsss... What'sss he doing here again?_**

Harry looked aound, but no one else was around. Quietly he called out, not realizing, that he wasn't speaking english any longer:

**_- Excussse me? Who'sss here? Ssshow yourssself!_**

The snake, for indeed, it was a snake, who spoke, stared at the human child in front of her:

**_- You ssspeak, child? I'm down here..._**

Harry followed the direction of the voice and his jaw nearly hit the ground: _"God, a talking snake! I'm talking to a snake... It's like magic!!"_

However, his sister's voice floated from the window:

- Harry, get yourself here! And don't foget to pick up the post on your way here.

Normally he would be happy to do as asked, but it's not every day you meet a talking snake... But alas, when he turned his attention to the snake, it was gone: _"Great, it's gone.... Oh, well... best get the post now...." _With that the boy hurried around the house and scooped up the pack of different envelopes.. Out of pure habit he went through them and imagine the boy's surprise, when he saw two identical letters, one to himself and one to Sora. In his excitement, he pocketed the two strange letters and went back inside. He sorted the rest of the letters and placed them on the table, where breakfast was already sitting: _"Damn, I'm so glad that I'm not alone here... What would I do without Sora?"_

The girl in question was waiting for their aunt by the stairs. Less than five minutes later Petunia Dursley came downstairs. The woman glanced at the ready table and the sparkling furniture around her:

- Well, I believe everything is in order. Here is your present, children. Now go outside, before Vernon wakes up. And be back by 10 pm sharp... and one more thing... Happy Birthday, Sora, Harry.

With those words she ushered the two out of the house.

**[A/N: Next chapter - a letter from Lily and the trip to Diagon Alley. Thank you for reading it. Please, review... **

**Poll 1: Whom to the children meet in Diagon Alley?  
1 - the Weasleys;  
****2 - the Malfoys;  
3 - Remus Lupin;  
4 - Albus Dubledore;  
5 - Severus Snape;]**


End file.
